


Always be prepared...to lie about your boyfriend in front of your girlfriend

by Kris



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're really making a big deal out of nothing," Bryce's voice comes out loud and clear with an Irish accent and Sarah looks like she's been slapped and Casey looks a little more murderous around the eyes than usual. "Hey honey, how are things?" Everyone has a clear what the fuck moment and Chuck blinks down at the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always be prepared...to lie about your boyfriend in front of your girlfriend

"Hello?" he says into his phone. It's an unfamiliar long distance number that made him flash on the face of a man who's responsible for the majority of the cocaine trafficking coming in from Brazil and Chuck really doesn't know if he wants to take this call. Sarah and Casey are staring at him expectantly so he does the dutiful thing and puts it on speaker.

"You are Carmichael?" the male voice on the other end asks. He panics, eyes wide and waves his hands in the air frantically. Casey grabs his flailing limbs and mouths 'answer him' in a very clear, threatening way.

"Yes," Chuck says, it comes out as more of a question. So he coughs and pastes Charles Carmichael's smile on his face and tries again. "Yes, I'm Charles Carmichael, who am I speaking to?" There's a scrambling sound on the other end and Chuck realizes it's on speaker on the other end too.

"Speak to him," the voice orders.

"You're really making a big deal out of nothing," Bryce's voice comes out loud and clear with an Irish accent and Sarah looks like she's been slapped and Casey looks a little more murderous around the eyes than usual. "Hey honey, how are things?" Everyone has a clear what the fuck moment and Chuck blinks down at the phone.

"Oh you know, nothing much. You?"

"Oh, just finishing up that deal I was telling you about in Brazil."

"Right, the coffee thing," Chuck lies spectacularly if he does say so himself. Coffee comes from Brazil, right? 

"That's right," Bryce says. "The boys here, they're just over reacting to a tiny little detail and..." Sarah's eyes widen and she scribbles on a piece of paper and pushes it at Chuck.

"You're coming home soon right, Connor?" Chuck reads off the paper.

"Yeah babe, I'm coming home soon," Bryce says. Casey mouths the word babe with a look of disgust on his face.

"That's enough," the original male voice says and the phone call is disconnected.

"Who's Connor?" Chuck asks brightly.

"Bryce's drug runner alias," Sarah answers and Chuck almost thinks he got away with it until she narrows her eyes and smiles pleasantly and asks "why is Bryce calling you in the middle of a mission?"

Chuck stammers a bit and Casey rolls his eyes and huffs and Chuck distracts Sarah with 'oh look! you wrote on a piece of the plan and now we have to start all over again!" which only sort of works.


End file.
